Who To Choose & What To Do
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Rory must choose between Logan, Dean, and Jess. Tell me who you think should be chossen and why. Maybe they will be the one!
1. Jess Is Back

Prowler Kid: Do I own any of these people? No, Only Jay.

Rory and Lorelai walked along the sidewalk of Stars Hollow. They both carried two bags. In Lorelai's left hand, was a bag of candy from chocolate to sour skittles. In her right hand was a bag filled with mini tubs of ice cream, from vanilla to mint chocolate chip. In Rory's left hand was a bag of cookies ranging from oreos to oatmeal, carmel syrup, and chocolate syrup. In her right hand was a movie. A good, oh no, a great movie that is so great, it's the only one that the Gilmore girls can eat all of this and more with, besides popcorn of course. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. "So, oh lovely daughter of mine, all we need to get is the cake and pie," Lorelai said. "Why are we getting cake and pie," Rory asked. "Because cake is good, and pie is good," Lorelai said. "Can't you just get the better of the two," Rory asked. "No, that would throw of my entire cycle of food," Lorelai gasped. "Of junk food," Rory corrected. "Are you saying that my cycle of food is junk," Lorelai asked. "No, I'm saying that it doesn't involve food, it involves junk food," Rory said. Lorelai gasped again, "So you're saying my food is junk?!" "Let's just drop this conversation," Rory suggested. "Why, because you're losing," Lorelai teased. "Yes, that's exactly why," Rory sarcastically said. "I won," Lorelai cheered. "You know Jay won't keep the bakery open for long," Rory said pointing at the figure leaning against the door taking deep breaths as if asleep. "She works there, she'll be fine. It's not like she hasn't done this for us before," Lorelai said. They walked over to Jay's sleeping form. "She looks like she took a one way trip to dream world," Lorelai said, as Rory poked Jay's cheek. Jay woke up immediately, "Stop that!" She opened the door to a smell of baked apple pie, and a mix of chocolate cake. "What took you so long," Jay asked. "Mom was explaining her junk food cycle," Rory told her. "That's a day within itself," Jay joked. "Ha, ha, very funny," Lorelai said. Rory, grabbed the chocolate cake and Lorelai balanced the pie.

After getting the stuff from Jay, they packed it all in the jeep. Rory looked up and saw a familiar face. They motioned for her to follow and she watched them walk away. "Mom, you mind if I walk home," Rory asked. "Why, have a sudden urge to become an astronomer," Lorelai asked. "Yeah," Rory said. Lorelai laughed, "Ok, see you at home." And with that she drove off. Rory looked around and walked towards the market. "Boo," someone scared her. Rory jumped. "Hi Rory," Jess said. "Jess," Rory said surprised, "What are you doing here?" She gave him a hug. "Just moved back," Jess said. "Here?" "Yep." "Stars Hollow?" "Yep." "I remember when you used to hate this place," Rory said. "Well, let's just say something, or someone changed my opinion," Jess said. Rory smiled and blushed a little when she realized what he meant. "Well, I gotta go. My mom and I are gonna pig out tonight," Rory said. "Isn't that every night," Jess joked. Rory laughed and walked home.

Rory walked in her house and closed the door. Lorelai was sitting on the couch in front of a pile of junk food. Rory sat down beside her and picked up and oreo. She looked at her mother whose mouth was filled with gummy bears. "It's times like this, I'm a little sad you're not like other mothers," Rory said taking the gummy bears away. Lorelai swallowed, "Aww, you love me!" "Yeah," Rory said. "What took you so long," Lorelai asked. "Oh," Rory said, "Jess is back." "Jess is back?" "Jess is back."


	2. Good Terms With Dean

Rory walked down the streets of Stars Hollow with one of her best friends, Lane. "So Jess moved back here," Lane said. "Yes, he said that something, or someone changed his mind," Rory told her. "Are you thinking about him," Lane asked noticing Rory's smile. "No, I'm looking at Jay," Rory pointed to Jay. "Jay was eating popcorn and watching Luke and Taylor argue. Rory and Lane walked up behind Jay. They both looked up. "What is that," Lane asked. "That is Taylor's new promo for his candy shop," Jay laughed. The promo was right in front of Luke's Diner, it pointed next door to the shop. It was a picture billboard of Taylor that sat on a sturdy, heavy stand on the ground. He had that smile of his plastered on his face with teeth showing, which made it look even creepier than it already did, and he had the matching hat and uniform. "Take it down Taylor," Luke yelled. "Then how are more people gonna come to my shop," Taylor asked. "Less people are gonna come when they think that the loser on that billboard that is scaring there children is working there," Luke yelled. "That billboard does not scare children," Taylor yelled back. "It scares me," Jay spoke up. "It does look kinda creepy Taylor," Rory agreed. "It does, doesn't it," Lane said. "Taylor, it's even scaring teenagers," Luke said. "They don't count, I know them. Until I see," Taylor was cut off by a cry. "Mommy, it's scary," a little boy cried clinging to his mommy. "Don't worry honey. Don't cry," his mother said. She glared at Taylor, "Take it down!" "Proof, proof, proof, and more proof," Luke yelled waving his hand around from Jay, to Rory, to Lane, and to the little boy with his mother down the street. "Fine, it will be down in two hours. I swear, people in this town do not understand good advertisement when they see it," Taylor rambled walking in his shop. "You know something," Luke said. "What Luke," Rory asked. "That thing scares me too," Luke said and walked back in his diner.

Just as Luke walked in, his diner, Lorelai walked up to the girls. "Hi gir…oh, my god!" Lorelai noticed the giant Taylor billboard. "Scary isn't it," Lane asked. "Oh, my god," Lorelai repeated. Lorelai pointed to Jay and motioned for her to follow. She obviously had something she needed Jay to do that she didn't trust Michel with. Sure enough Jay and Michel were cousins by their fathers, but she could trust Jay with more stuff. Miss. Patty and Dean walked over and stared at it. "Now that's scary," Miss. Patty said. "Stop staring it will blind you," Luke said sticking his head out the diner door. Dean tapped Rory on the shoulder getting her attention. "Can we talk," he asked. Rory was shocked at first, but they nodded. They walked to a bench and sat down. "Uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Dean admitted. "For what," Rory asked. "For leaving things the way I did," Dean said. They hadn't noticed that Lane had been walking a slow circle around them. She would move her head from Dean to Rory depending on who was talking. "It's ok Dean," Rory said. Lane looked at Dean. "I just thought I didn't fit into your life anymore," Dean said. "You always will. I had my first kiss with you. You were my first boyfriend," Rory said. "And first love. Don't forget first love," Lane added. They both looked at Lane. "Yeah, what she said," Rory gave Lane a when did you get there look. "Yeah," Dean said, "So can we be friends again because I miss you." She looked at him. "I mean, like friends miss friends," Dean said clearing himself. "Friends," Rory agreed. They hugged each other. Jess watched this encounter from the window of the diner and smirked. 'If he thinks he's gonna get Rory back, he's wrong!'


	3. Logan's Coffee Car

Prowler Kid: I own Jay, and Jay only, and maybe some others in future chapters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Paris was on her cell phone talking to Rory. "Guess what," Paris told Rory. "What," Rory asked curiously. "Turn aroud," Paris said. Rory turned around and saw Paris jotting down something in her notebook and walking down the street. Rory hung up and walked towards Paris. "What are you doing here," Rory asked, "It's out of character for you to surprise people." "Well, I'm doing an article for the paper. An article on small towns, the inside story on leaders, and a few well know towns people," Paris said. "Well, I'm sure you found some stuff," Rory confirmed. "Well, you may be a little shy at the paper, but you're like the princess of this town," Paris said looking at her notes, "Who is this Taylor guy that everyone makes fun of?" "What did people say about Taylor," Rory asked. "Taylor is a doo doo head. Taylor is a dope, I would rather have a gay cat run the town. Taylor is a," Paris stopped and showed Rory the notes. Rory read the paper and turned to the back to read the rest. "Who said all of this," Rory wondered aloud. "A boy, a guy named Jeremy, and," Rory cut Paris off. "Let me guess, the one with the load of bad language was Luke?" "Yeah. I have to tone his phrases down a little." Paris said. "Taylor owns that shop, and that market. You can also catch him at town meetings. If you go to any of those places or the town meetings, you can catch the," Rory looked at the notebook, "doo doo head."

Paris and Rory decided to talk and walk. After a few minutes of walking, Rory noticed a car pull up next to them and slowly follow. Lane and Jay walked across the street towards them. "Hey," Lane said. "Hi, Lane," Rory said still suspicious of the car. Paris moved closer to Jay. "What," Jay said. "Well, it is a stated fact at Yale, that since you are a fighter, a little quiet, the tallest at this moment, stronger, and well your skin color, that you have a better chance of beating a preditor." Paris said. The fact the Jay was an art major was excluded from the fact. Jay looked one inch down at Paris, "I'm gonna let that one slide." Lane cut the two off, "Lets just continue walking and ignore it." They continued walking and turned the corner. The car was still on them. "Ok, that's it," Jay said. She pretended to go across the street, but quickly ran towards the driver door, opened it and was about to punch. She unclenched her fist and calmed down, "Logan?"

"Logan," Rory, and Paris said. "Logan the ex Logan," Lane said. "I take it your Lane he said. "Yeah," Lane said. "What are you doing here," Rory asked surprised, yet angry. "I'm your coffee guy, driving around your coffee car," Logan said. "If you think that's gonna get us back together," Rory said until Logan cut in. "I just wanna get back on your good side," Logan said. "You should've bought Indian food," Jay said. "Yeah Rory loves Indian food," Lane said. "I take it you bought Indian food to get back on her good side," Paris said. "Over protective friends, I have bought Indian food," Logan announced. He handeds a bag of food to the girls. They sat down on the bench of the gazebo and opened the foam container. "Ok, now can I plea my case," Logan said. "Sure," Rory said handing her friends a fork. Dean was walking down the street, and noticed Logan talking to the four. "He's not gonna get Rory."


	4. A Friend Of Rory's Is Help For Me

Prowler Kid: I own Jay, and Jay only, and maybe some others in future chapters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Logan spotted Paris questioning a highly upset man. Finally the man stomped away. "The people have the right to know doo doo head," Paris yelled. "Paris," Logan said walking up to her. "Logan, unless you have more food, don't talk to me. I'm busy," she said jotting down something in her notebook. "I need a favor," he said. This caught Pairs' attention. "What," she asked. "I need you to help me get Rory back," he said. "And what makes you think I can help," Paris asked with curiosity. "You're one of her four best friends," Logan said. "True," Paris said. "So you'll help," Logan said. "What's in it for me," Paris asked. "Figure," Logan mumbled, "I'll send in a good word for you with my father." "And," Paris awaited. "And, I'll pay you." "How much," she asked. "How much you charge," Logan asked. Paris wrote down a number and showed him. "How about," Logan wrote a lower number. "I don't think so," Paris said writing a higher number down. "That's higher than the first," Logan whined. "So," Paris said. "How about we go with your original price," Logan said holding up a hundred dollar bill. "Deal," Paris said, "but…" "I knew it was to good to be true," Logan said. "What if I don't think Rory deserves you," Paris said. "I'm a changed man. Older, mature, smart, and a business man," Logan said. "I'll see what I can do, but I make no guarantees," Paris said. "Great," Logan said.

Jess had walked all over the town, and still hadn't found who he was looking for. He walked over to the lake for the fifth time, knowing that is always where she hung around. He spotted her under a tree, listening to a cd player. Jess tapped her on the shoulder, and she opened her eyes. "Jess?" "Hey Jay," Jess said. "I hope that wasn't meant to sound cute," Jay frowned with curiosity. "No, I came to ask you a favor," he said. Jay took off her headphones. "You, want to ask me for a favor?" "Yeah," Jess said. "You don't ask anyone for favors," Jay said. "Well, I'm asking you," he said. Jay leaned on the tree again. "Shoot." "Ok, I know, that you know I still like Rory." "True," Jay agreed. "And I think, no, I know you could be my inside source," Jess said. "For what," Jess smirked. "For getting Rory back with me," Jess said. He saw the questioning look on Jay's face. "You know how much I've changed. I'm more laid back and open! I speak more then before! I'm using complete sentences to everyone in this fruit loop town! You know I'm smart, and perfect for Rory more now then ever!" "Well, since you put it that way," Jay said looking at Jess' serious look, "yes." "You'll do it," Jess made sure. "Yes Jess," Jay smirked. "That was meant to sound cute wasn't it," Jess asked. "No," Jay said. Jess waved by and walked away.

Dean sat on the bench of the gazebo awaiting Lane who agreed to meet him. Lane ran down the street, crossed the street, and up to the gazebo where Dean sat. "Finally, what happened to you, get chased by dogs," Dean asked noticing Lane's appearance. "Uh, yeah. German Shepard around the corner do not play," Lane said. "Are you ok," Dean asked. "Oh, yeah. What did you want to talk about," Lane asked. "Well, you know I've changed a lot since the last time I was with Rory," Dean started. "Um," Lane hummed. "And I still love Rory," Dean continued. "Um hmm," Lane hummed. "I was just wondering if you could help me get Rory back," Dean finished. Lane remained silent. "Why aren't you saying anything," Dean asked. "You've broken her heart before," Lane said. "But this time I wont," Dean promised. "You never mean to, but you do," Lane said, "And when a friends heart is broken, it's hard to fix." "I know, but I won't break her heart," Dean assured, "I was, and still am the perfect guy for her." "How do I know you really mean it," Lane said. "Have I ever asked you to do this before," Dean asked. "I'll try my best, but I don't want to see her hurt again, neither does anyone in this town," Lane said. "Don't worry," Dean assured.


	5. Presents For Rory

Rory had just awakened and walked out of her room into the kitchen. Rory looked down at the floor sleepily not noticing her mother sitting at the table with a big smile. "Hi Rory," Lorelai smiled. "Hi mother dearest," Rory said taking a sip of her coffee. Lorelai kept smiling at Rory who was a little annoyed by her cheeriness early in the morning. Lorelai kept smiling and Rory couldn't take it anymore. "What?" "You. The girl who holds the hearts of men in her hands," Lorelai said. "What," Rory said with a tone of confusion. "My daughter, the educated, brilliant great Lorelai Gilmore the third, has men graveling at her feet." "Ok, I heard my name in their somewhere," Rory said. "You are a heartbreaker, a regular female HBK," Lorelai said. "I'm starting to see that every you say has something to do with me and a love life or something close to it," Rory said. "Follow me," Lorelai got up and lead Rory to the living room. "What is this," Rory said looking at all the flowers, chocolates, and bears. "Yours," Lorelai said. "From who," she asked. "Ones near the couch from Dean, ones near the stairs are from Jess, and ones near the tv are from Logan," Lorelai said. "Are you kidding," Rory asked. "No way Jose," Lorelai smiled, "From my keen eye for things such as this, Dean has the best flowers, Logan the best candy, and Jess the biggest teddy bear," Lorelai read off the piece of paper. "I don't see a teddy bear," Rory said. "Follow me," Lorelai said. She opened Rory room door and pointed to the 4 foot 3 teddy bear reading a book. "I didn't notice that," Rory said. "Of course not," Lorelai said. "The book come with it," Rory asked. "Yeah," Lorelai said. The door bell rang three times. "I'll get it," Lorelai said leaving Rory with the stuffed bear.

Lorelai opened the door to three eager females. "You three," Lorelai said. "We just stopped by," Lane said. "From doing what," Lorelai asked. "I was questioning people," Paris said plainly. "So early," Lorelai said stepping out the house. "I was watching sunrise," Jay said. "You were," Lorelai said curiously. "Yeah, and I was just jogging around," Lane said. "You jog," Lorelai exclaimed. "Why is that a shock," Lane said. Lorelai ignored the question. "You three wouldn't know anything about the gifts that Rory got would you," Lorelai asked. The three looked at each other, "No, not at all, why would you think that, I know nothing, just walking by, yeah checking up!" "Um hmm. So whose helping who," Lorelai said cutting to the chase. "Why would you think that we would be helping somebody," Jay asked with a smile that showed all her teeth. "You smile showing your teeth when you lie," Lorelai said. "Oh great, Bucky," Paris said to Jay. "Hey," Jay said. "Ok, so what if hypothetically we were helping someone," Lane asked. "Then I wouldn't tell Rory, but I would want to know who," Lorelai said. "Well, cats out the bag, might at well spill the beans too," Paris said. "I'm working with Dean," Lane said. "Jess," Jay spoke up. "Logan," Paris said. "What do you get out the deal," Lorelai asked Paris. "Money, and a good word to his father," Paris said. "Ok, it makes sense now," Lorelai thought. Rory walked out the house. "Hey, all my friends here," Rory said. "Hi," they said. "Mom, you mind if I take a walk with them," Rory asked. "No, go ahead," Lorelai said. "See you later," Rory said.

Rory, Lane, Paris, and Jay walked out of the yard and down the street. "Can I ask your opinion on something," Rory asked. "Shoot," Jay said. "Well, I like Logan," Rory said. "Yes," Paris said. They all turned to her. "But, I like Jess," Rory said. "Boo-ya," Jay said. They turned to her. "Then again, I also like Dean," Rory said. They turned to Lane waiting for a response. "Pass," she said. "So my question to you, is, who seems more suitable for me," Rory said. "Well, I think it's up to you to decide that," Lane said. "Yeah, follow your heart," Jay said. "You should choose Logan," Paris said. "No way, Jess," Jay said. "Dean," Lane said. "Did I start something," Rory asked. "No," they all said. "Well, tell us what you think," Lane said. "Dean is sweet, cute, and caring, but he's broken up with me at least three times. Jess, is smart, cute, and we have the same interest, but he's left me before. Then Logan is spontaneous, fun, and cute, but has cheated on me before." "All we've established is that their all cute," Paris said. "Maybe you should talk to them as friends, spend time with them. See who you like better," Jay suggested. "Good idea. That's what I would do," Lane said. "Worth a try I guess," Paris said. "You know what? You three are right. Maybe I should do that. Thanks," Rory said running back home.

Jess spotted Rory walking towards her house. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. "Rory," he called. Rory turned around to see Jess. "Hey Jess," Rory said. "Hi. So, did you get the gifts I sent you," he asked. "Yeah, and I loved the book with the giant bear, I was gonna buy it," Rory said. "Well, a bird told me that was what you wanted," Jess smiled. Rory smiled back. Logan walked down the street and spotted Rory talking to Jess. He got jealous and walked over to the two. "Hey Rory," Logan cut in. "Hi Logan," Rory said. "So I take it you got the gifts," he asked. Logan looked back at Jess who had a frown on his face. "Yeah, I got them, and the card was sweet," she said. "Well, I try," Logan said. Dean was looking at this encounter and walked over. "Hey Rory," Dean said sweetly. "Hi Dean, I got the gifts if that's what you're going to ask," Rory said. "Well, I bought you something," Dean said, handing her a cd. "Great, another thing I can cross off my Christmas list," Rory smiled up at Dean. Logan and Jess both had frowns now. "I gotta go, bye," Rory said. "Bye," the three called.

Once Rory was out of sight, they looked at each other. "You two stay away from Rory," Jess said. "Or what," Dean said. "You know, I don't have time for this crap. I have better things to do," Logan said. "So do I," Dean said and walked away. Logan stared at Jess who had a confident smirk. "Rory is my girl, got it," Logan said. "Oh please you little wimpy blonde," Jess said not trying to make a good joke about him. "Why you little punk," Logan said. "Thank you," Jess smirked. "Get out of my way," Logan said and walked past Jess. Jess smiled, shook his head, and walked towards the diner.

Prowler Kid: I think I might do something violent for the next chapter. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

...Nope, I'll make it sweet and cute! I'll think about it!


	6. Showdown At The Grandparents House

Jess walked out the diner still munching on the rest of his food and reading a book. He was so interested in that book, that he walked straight into Dean. "Whoa," Jess said. He didn't know it was Dean. "Jess, nice to see you," Dean said. "Oh hi Dean," Jess smirked. "You know what I think," Dean asked. "What," Jess asked, "Life is like a box of chocolates? Oh, wait. You're not that clever." Dean smiled, "Yeah, I think that you hide behind that smart mouth of yours. I think you know deep down that Rory is gonna choose me," Dean said. "Oh contraire my red head friend. I know, she wont choose you," Jess said. "That's right, because she's gonna choose me," Logan said. He walked beside Dean and gave them both a confident smile. "Oh really," Dean said. "Yeah," Logan said. "I don't have time to talk with you two. While you guys are talking about what you're going to do, I'm actually gonna do what I said I was," Jess said. With that Jess opened his book again, and walked off reading. "Well Dean, what does it feel like," Logan asked. "What," Dean frowned. "Knowing you're gonna loose Rory," Logan said. Dean shook his head and watched Logan walk to his car.

Rory walked into her mothers room and shook her. "I don't wanna," Lorelai said. "We have to go to Friday night dinner," Rory said. "I'm sick," Lorelai said with a fake cough. "You weren't even asleep," Rory said. "So, look at my temp," Lorelai said. Rory took the thermometer and looked at it. "178 degrees," Rory questioned. Lorelai faked a sneeze. "Get up," Rory said. "But I can get you out of it too," Lorelai explained. "You must not have met Grandma," Rory said. Lorelai moaned and got out of bed.

"Where are they," Emily wondered. "I'm sure they are on their way right now," Richard said. "I bet Lorelai held them up. You know she hates these dinners," Emily rambled. Richard tied his tie and continued listening to his rambling wife. "Rory would come, but you know that daughter of yours." "She's your daughter too Emily," Richard stated. The doorbell rang and the maid answered the door. A few seconds later, Rory and Lorelai walked in. "About time," Emily said. "Hello to you too mom," Lorelai said. "Hey Grandma," Rory said. "Hello Rory," Emily hugged her. "Dad," Lorelai waved. "Hello Lorelai," Richard said. "You missed drinks, it's time to eat," Emily said. She quickly walked to the dining room with the three following.

Dean looked on the map and turned the corner. He hoped he had the right address for Rory's grandparents. He was gonna ask her to be his girlfriend before Logan or Jess did.

Jess stopped at the stop sign four blocks away from Emily and Richard's house. He could bet that Dean or Logan didn't think to do what he was about to do. Rory was gonna be his girlfriend before the night was over.

Logan parked in the driveway of Rory's Grandparents home. He was going to wait for Rory to come out from dinner and ask her. He wasn't gonna let Dean or Jess get to her first.

"Lorelai," Emily gasped. "Mom, you won't tell me what it is! You know after last time I won't eat anything that I don't know what it is," Lorelai said. "Just so you know the food that you dumped on your daughters plate was tenderized squirrel," Emily said. "A squirrel," Lorelai yelled. Rory walked into the room, hung up her phone, and sat down. "It was Paris," Rory said. Emily paid no attention to Rory. "Yes," Emily said. "An innocent, cute, furry, squirrel," Lorelai gasped. "Yes a squirrel," Emily said. "What's a squirrel," Rory said. Richard sat silently trying not to laugh. Rory looked at her plate. "My meal looks bigger," she said. "Your mother dumped her squirrel onto your plate," Emily told her. "Ewww," Rory said. "I know," Lorelai said. "I don't want your squirrel," Rory said. "Well I don't want it," Lorelai said. Rory the meat on Lorelai's plate. "Why would I want a second, or a first helping of what used to climb up a tree and look cute and adorable," Rory asked. "I don't know here," Lorelai said. They traded the squirrel back and forth, and Richard could barely contain his laughter. "Rory! Lorelai! What are you laughing about," Emily said. "Nothing excuse me," Richard said. He got up from the table and left.

Jess, Dean, and Logan sat in their cars and looked at each other. Dean jumped out the car and made a break for the front door. Logan followed shortly behind followed by Jess. They knocked on the door furiously. Logan pushed Dean into Jess and ran in. Lorelai, Rory, and Emily looked up. "Rory we need to talk," Logan said breathed. "Rory don't listen to him," Dean said. "Listen to me," Jess said. Lorelai and Emily looked at the three boys, and then at a speechless Rory. "Uh," Rory managed to stutter. "Oh, this is so officially the best Friday night dinner ever now, but I think maybe you should take this personal stuff outside," Lorelai said. Rory stood up and they all followed her outside. Rory stood on the porch helplessly and watched Jess mouth off to Dean and Logan, Logan looked at Dean and Jess, and Dean looked highly pissed off. Lorelai walked in between the guys and held up both her hands. "Guys I'm sure we can straighten all of this out," Lorelai yelled. "Straighten my butt Rory's mine," Logan said. "Oh please! In your dreams," Dean said. "In both of your dreams," Jess yelled. Emily looked at Rory leaning on a pole looking helpless and she might have felt a little guilty. "Rory, are all of these men your boyfriend," Emily asked. "Ex boyfriends," Rory corrected. Lorelai walked back over to them. "Rory, next time all of the men from your past return, even if you're not seeing any of them, make sure they don't see each other," Lorelai said. Richard walked outside, "What's that ruckus?" The maid looked out the door. "I called the police Mr. Gilmore," she said. "What," Rory and Lorelai said. "Well I thought it was a brawl, which it will probably turn into," Richard said.

"I'm not here to make a drama movie, I'm here to make Rory my girlfriend again," Jess yelled. Logan punched Jess in the left eye taking him back a little. Then Logan turned to Dean and tackled him in to the front of Lorelai's jeep. Lorelai, Rory, Richard, Emily, and the maid looked on in shock. "Hey," Lorelai yelled. "Oh please Lorelai the boys body print is an improvement," Emily said in frustration. Logan fell to the ground and Dean got back up. Dean kicked Logan and Jess came up and punched Dean in the nose. Dean fell back onto Lorelai's jeep again and Jess pulled up Logan. Logan looked at Jess and everything went black as Jess punched him and pushed him back down. Dean got up again and traded blows with Jess. Logan got up slowly and gave Dean a low blow. Dean fell down in pain and now Logan and Jess where fighting. Logan tripped Jess and pushed him into Lorelai's jeep. Jess held his side in pain and Dean was now back up. Dean hit Logan in the right eye and tried to push him into Jess. Jess had moved and now Logan was leaning over on Lorelai's hood, and Jess tripped Dean into Logan. Logan and Dean where back to back and Jess tackled both of them making the dent deeper. Dean and Logan fell to the ground. Sirens and flashing lights suddenly could be heard and seen in the driveway. Logan, Dean, and Jess were arrested.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Prowler Kid: The outcome of this, Logan has a black eye, and 2 broken ribs. Jess has a broken hand, and a black eye. Dean has sprained ankle, and a broken nose. I think I got a little too much into the fight. I don't think I went over the top with it too much. Wonder who you guys think won the fight? Oh yeah, and if you guys think that the fight was a little one sided, I had like three three people help me with it, so it's not entirely my fault.


	7. The Jail & Bail & Finally An Apology

Jay walked in her room and picked her cell phone up of the floor. "Hartford police station," Jay questioned. She answered the phone. "Whatever it was I didn't do it," Jay said. "It's Jess," he said. "Jess, why are you calling from a police station?" "I need you to do me a favor," Jess said. "Aren't I already doing you a favor," Jay said. "Yeah, I know," Jess said. "Ok, what is it," Jay asked. "You got 100 dollars lying around," Jess asked.

Dean hoped Lane would answer. He prayed Lane would answer. She answered. "Hello," Lane said. "Lane," Dean said. "Who is this," Lane asked. "Dean." "What's wrong, you don't sound too good," Lane said. "I have a broken nose, and I'm in jail," Dean said. "What," Lane yelled. "Do you have 100 dollars, I promise I'll pay you back," Dean said. Lane grabbed her jacket and left the house. She saw Jay getting in to her car. "Jay, can you give me a ride," Lane asked.

"Logan this was not part of our agreement," Paris said. "I'm a hurt man Paris, can we please not argue," he asked. "What makes you think I have that kind of money," Paris asked. "You're Paris," Logan said. "Will I get paid back," Paris asked. "Yes, just come and get me." "Fine," Paris said. She hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket. "I better get more than a good word for this one," she said. Paris snatched her car keys off the table and left.

Lorelai pulled up in front of Luke's Diner and cut off the car. She looked over at the silent Rory. "Want some food kid," Lorelai asked. "I guess," Rory said. Luke looked up at Lorelai's jeep out the window and went wide eyed. Lorelai and Rory walked in. "What happened," Luke asked. "Dean, Logan, and Jess is what happened," Lorelai said. "What," Luke said in disbelief. "They were fighting at my parents house, and the fight kinda went towards my jeep," Lorelai said. "Why were they fighting," Luke asked. Lorelai looked at Rory, then Luke looked at Rory. "Why are you looking at me," Rory exclaimed. "They were fighting over you my sweet child," Lorelai said. "I promise Jess will pay for the damages," Luke said. "My mother said it was an improvement," Lorelai said. Luke shook his head and poured them both some coffee.

Jay and Lane stepped out the car. "Stupid," Jay said. "I know," Lane said. "Just plain stupid," Paris said. She walked up beside them and locked her car doors. "I know," Lane said. "Where did you come from," Jay asked. "My car, I was following you two," Paris said. "I know," Lane said. "You can stop now," Jay told her. They opened the door and walked in.

"You can't stick me in a cell with those two," Logan said. "Watch me," the cop told him. "I refuse to share anything with them," Jess said. "Don't care," the cop said. "Look, can't you put us in different cells far away from each other," Dean asked. "No," the cop said and pushed them in the cell.

"We are here to bail out Logan Huntzberger, Jess Mariano, and Dean Forester," Jay said. "Yeah yeah," the officer said finishing off his donut. They sat down and waited for them to come out. Dean walked out first. "Lane, I promise I'll pay you back," Dean thanked her. "What happened," Lane asked. "Long story," Dean said. Logan came out next. "Paris, I owe you one," Logan said. "Yeah you do," Paris said. "That's Paris, never showing a lick of sympathy," Logan thought out loud. "Don't make me hit you in the ribs," Paris said. Jess came out next. He frowned and shook the officers hand of his arm. "Jess," Jay said. "Can we just go," Jess asked. Jay nodded and they all started out the door.

"Ok, hop in," Lane said to Dean. "That's Jay's car," Dean said. "So," Lane asked. "Jess is in there," Dean said. "Are you afraid of Jess," Lane asked. "No, but I don't wanna ride in the same car with him," Dean said. "Just get in or walk," Lane said. Dean frowned, but got in the car. "Are we all in," Jay asked. "Yeah," Lane said. "Alright, just so you guys know, I speed," Jay said. "How fast," Dean asked. "Yeah, he might feel a little queasy from that tackle I gave em," Jess smirked. Dean reached up front and hit Jess. Jess turned around and tried to hit back. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait until I back out," Jay said. They both frowned and stopped fighting.

Logan laid out in Paris' backseat and leaned the upper half of his body on the car door. "Stupid," Paris said. "What," Logan asked. "Stupid. I told you to do what I tell you," Paris yelled. "Sorry," Logan said. "I bet you are," Paris said. "Can't you show a little sympathy," Logan asked. "Fine, you want sympathy," Paris asked. He looked at the face of Paris. "Never mind," Logan said. Paris turned around and continued driving.

Rory walked in the house and plopped down on the couch. Lorelai walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat her purse down at plopped down next to Rory. "Rory. You do know that none of this is your fault right," Lorelai asked. "I mean them getting arrested, beating each other up and stuff." "I know, but I feel kinda like it is my fault," Rory said. "Oh kid, you know what," Lorelai said. Rory leaned on her mothers shoulder, "What?" "You should consider this as an honor," Lorelai said. "Why," Rory asked. "Well, you are the prize, the one that they want. You are in one, if none of their futures," Lorelai said. "Huh," Rory asked. "Well, look at it this way. They want you, Rory," Lorelai said, "They love you. It's touching to be loved by one person, but three?" Rory thought about it. "So you're saying I should be proud to be loved," Rory asked. "Yes," Lorelai said, "You play an important role in each of their lives, no matter what you might think." "You've been hanging around the book store on Tuesdays again haven't you," Rory asked. "Well, I was bored," Lorelai complained. Rory smiled and turned on the tv.

Jess opened the door to his apartment. He stepped in and turned on the lights. "So, who bailed you out," a voice said. Jess turned around to see Luke sitting on his couch. "Jay," Jess said. "Well you can add her to your debt list," Luke yelled. "Look, I didn't start it," Jess yelled back. "Jess, you start everything," Luke said. "Logan punched me, I fought back," Jess said pointing to his eye. "Jess, you're going back to your old ways," Luke explained, "If you think that fighting is going to help you get Rory back you're wrong!" "Who are you Mr. Love Doctor," Jess said, "You don't think I know that." "I'm not sure what you know," Luke said, "Every time I get close to talking to her Dean or that Logan guy shows up," Jess said. "Why don't you just ask her out," Luke asked. "Did you not hear what I just said," Jess asked. "I think you need help," Luke said. "You don't think I know that," Jess said. "Jay," Luke said. "What about her," Jess asked. "Jay, she thinks you're great for Rory, work with her," Luke told him. "I am, she's my inside source," Jess said. "Not as a source, listen," Luke said.

The next day, Logan walked down the streets of Stars Hollow. Yeah he got looks from townspeople, but he didn't care. He was protecting himself, and how the town found out about the fight, he didn't know. It's a small town, but a gossiping town. He spotted Rory by the gazebo reading a book. He looked both ways and walked across the street. "Rory," Logan said. Rory looked up from her book. "Logan, are you ok," she asked. "Yeah, just a couple of bruises, a broken rib or two, no big deal," Logan said. "I hope you feel better," Rory said. "Yeah, so what's the book about," Logan asked. "Just a book about Greek mythology," Rory said. "Really, you like that stuff," he asked. "I'm starting to get into it," Rory said. "Yeah, interesting huh," he asked. "You know about mythology," Rory asked. "Yeah, Apollo, Zeus, Sirens, many more," Logan said. "Interesting," Rory said. "Yeah," Logan said.

Lane, Paris, and Jay sat in Luke's Diner. "So, what are we gonna do," Lane asked. "About," Paris said. Luke came over to their table. "Two cheese burger, cheese an pickles only for Jay," he said. "Thanks Luke," Jay said. "A chesse burger with everything but onions and lettuce for Lane," Luke asked. "Yep, thanks," Lane accepted. "French fries and don't be afraid of kethup for you," Luke said. Paris took her French fries. "So when did you start repeating orders for us," Jay asked. "Just to annoy Kirk, he's been annoying me for so long, I finally can get back," Luke said. Kirk watched the girls and Luke with the food. "Darn you Luke," Kirk whined and turned back around to his rice cakes. "He's already boney, I don't see why he needs to have a diet," Paris said. "Yeah, he's making another movie," Luke said. "Oh no," Lane said. "What," Paris asked. "You didn't see his last movie," Jay told her. "That's a side of Kirk the doesn't need to be seen ever again," Lane said. "It didn't need to be seen the first five times," Jay said. "He's put out five on dvd, and vhs," Luke said. "Is it in black and white again," Lane asked. "Yep, that's Kirk," Luke said, "Classic Kirk."

Jess stood outside of the Independence Inn. He wanted to walk in and give her the money, but he didn't know how she would react. He decided to go in anyway. "Lorelai," Jess called. Lorelai came out the kitchen and looked curiously at Jess. "Jess, what are you doing here," she asked. "I came to apologize," Jess said. "What," Lorelai asked. "For the jeep, for the fight, for that car crash a couple of years ago, for everything," Jess said. "You're apologizing," Lorelai said. "Yes, and giving you this," Jess said. Lorelai took the money. "Money," Lorelai said. "Yeah, Luke told me about the cost of the damages to the jeep and that's all of the money, some of my savings account, but that should cover it," Jess said. "Jess, I don't know what to say," Lorelai stuttered. "Well, you don't have to, I just wanted to apologize and give you the money," Jess said. "Jess," Lorelai called. Jess turned around. "Apology accepted," Lorelai said. Jess smiled,"Thank you."


	8. A Day With Jess

Prowler Kid: I'm not gonna lie. It took me so long to get this chapter because I lost it. I looked for for too long, then had to come up with a new one. Then right after I typed the new chapter, I found the old one, so I just mixed the two, sorta, kinda, in a way...

Anyway...

* * *

Jess walked out the inn and down the driveway. He now was heading to find Jay. He walked over to the bridge and found her by a tree listening to her ipod. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Jess," she asked. "Hey," Jess said, "Here." "What is this," Jay asked. "The money for the bail," he said. "Ok," she nodded. "Oh, and I paid Lorelai for the jeep incident," he said. "You did," Jay questioned. "Yeah," Jess nodded. "But I didn't suggest it," Jay said. "I know," Jess said. "Wow, I'm impressed," Jay said. "I know," Jess smirked, "Have you seen Rory?" Jay thought for a moment, "Try somewhere around Luke's Diner, you know she likes to eat." Jess thanked her and walked away.

Jess walked in Luke's Diner and spotted Rory eating french-fries. He sat down next to her. "Hey, Rory," he smiled. "Jess, hey," Rory smiled, "french-fry?" "Sure," Jess said. "So, how's the eye," Rory asked. "Ok," Jess said, "I was just looking for you." "Really," Rory said, "I was about to start looking for you." "Right, after the french-fries," he asked. "Right," she said, "So what were you looking for me for?" "You first," he said. "Well, I was thinking we could hang out for a while," Rory said, "Like we used to do." "I was going to say the same thing," Jess said. "Great, so, when should we start hanging out," Rory asked. "What about right now," Jess suggested. "Sure, why not," Rory said. "Ok, let's go."

Lane looked at Dean with concern. "Are you sure you want to take the thing of your nose," she asked. "I'm sick of breathing out my mouth, and I can barely feel pain anymore," Dean said. "Thanks to pain killers," Lane said. "Ok, I'm gonna take it off now," he said, "Be honest, how does it look?" Lane looked at his nose. It was purple, and looked bruised. "Uh, it's disgusting put it back on," Lane said. Dean sighed, but covered his nose.

Babette and Miss. Patty watched Rory and Jess walk by. Of course you know neither of could keep their opinions unsaid. "Since when did Rory and him get back together," Babette asked. "Oh, honey, they didn't," Miss Patty said. "So they're hanging out as friends," Babette said. "Oh please, remember when they were just friends before," Patty said. "That's right," Babette said, "Dean was out and Jess was in." "Just like that," Patty snapped. "Well, I think she's sampling her offers," Babette told her, "Trying to see which one to choose." "With fine young men like that, why pick one," Patty said. "You may have a point, but this is Rory we're talking about," Babette reminded her. "Rory, right," Patty nodded.

Jess and Rory walked down the street side by side. So far they had been to the bookstore and talked about stuff while sitting on the bridge. Jess had to admit, this was the most fun he had in a while. Rory was still the same yet different. Still the Rory he loved. Jay was right. He didn't need her help. He just needed to be himself. Well, the new him, not the old. He enjoyed every second he spent with her, and was a little upset that the day was ending. Rory interrupted his thoughts. "Jess?" "Yeah," he asked. "What are you thinking about," she asked. "Uh, just stuff," Jess said. "Oh," Rory nodded. Jess thought for a minute then had an idea. "Rory, what do you wanna do," he asked. "I would really like to eat right now," Rory smiled. "Of course," Jess laughed. "Are you laughing at me," she asked. "No," Jess smiled, "I'm laughing at your eating habits," Jess said. "I haven't ate in 8 hours," Rory said. "You did, when Taylor was giving out complementary samples and we passed by," Jess said. "That doesn't count," Rory said, "Sample was the keyword." "Right, ok. Why don't we go out to eat," he suggested. "Where," Rory asked. "What do you want to eat," he asked. "Pizza," Rory told him. "Pizza sounds good," Jess said, "What kind?" "Sausage, with extra cheese," Rory smiled. "Sounds good," Jess said. "Sure does," Rory said. "I pay," Jess questioned. "If you want to Dodger." "Ok, Doogie."

Lorelai sat down on the couch waiting for Rory with Lane, Paris, and Jay. She looked at them watching tv. "So, what has been going on in your lives," Lorelai asked them. "Nothing much," Lane said. "Boredom," Jay said. "Getting information for my article," Paris said. "Really," Lorelai questioned. "Yeah," Paris said, "Which reminds me, I need statements from all of you." "Mmh hmm," Jay nodded. "Let's start with you Lorelai," Paris said. She held the tape recorder up close to Lorelai's mouth. "Uh, why don't you start with Lane," Lorelai suggested. "Start with Jay," Lane passed. Paris held it to Jay's mouth. "Small towns gossip a lot, that's why nosy people live in them!" "Good," Paris said, "I can work with that. Lane?" "Uh, rock is my specialty, talk to me for a rock cd?" "I'll try to do something with that," Paris said, "Lorelai?" "Oh, uh, we are well know for our Luke/Taylor fights! See them at any town meeting and sneak in snack!" "I can fit that in," Paris said. Rory walked in the house with a pizza box. "Hey, where you been," Jay asked. "Out with Jess," Rory said. "Have fun," Lorelai asked. "Yeah, and I bought you all a pizza," Rory said. "What kind," Lane asked. "Cheese," Rory said. "Hand over the pizza," Lorelai demanded. "I need a statement from you," Paris said. "About what," Rory asked. "This town," Paris said. She held the tape recorder in front of Rory. "There is always a lot of drama in this small town?" "I can work with that too," Paris said. "So," Lorelai said, "How was your day with Jess?" "It was fun," Rory said, "Like old times, except with a lot less kissing." "You kissed him," Jay asked. "Well no," Rory said, "I'm still need to spend some time with Dean and Logan." "That's right, spend time with your men, before you leave them," Lane said. Everyone looked at her. "You've been watching Living Single again," Lorelai asked. "Yes," Lane smiled. "Understandable," Jay said. "Sounds like something Max would say," Paris said. They looked over at her. "Yes, I watch it," Paris said. "So who are you spending the day with tomorrow," Lorelai asked. "Logan."


	9. A Day With Logan

Rory, Lane, and Lorelai sat in the kitchen of the Gilmore house. The table had many stacks of cd's sitting on it and they were all going through them. "How did you manage to fit all of these into one bin," Lorelai asked. "I organize," Lane said. "You can't organize a pile of dirty clothes, but you can organize cd's," Rory questioned. "My talents have to do with music," Lane said, "Not laundry." "Billy Idol," Lorelai gasped. "Wanna borrow," Lane asked. "Of course," Lorelai said excitedly. Paris walked through the back door over to them. "Ok, here are my cd's." Paris placed them in Rory's hands. "You only own 10 cd's," Lane asked. "Is that a problem," Paris frowned. "No," Lane shook her head. "Paula Cole, I can maybe see the Great Paris having, but Cyndi Lauper," Rory chuckled. "Girls just wanna have fun, oh, girls just wanna have fun," Lorelai sang. "Yeah, when the working day is done," Jay said. "When did you get here," Rory asked. "Around the first wanna," Jay said, "Here are my cd's." She placed them on the box on the floor. "What are all the cd's for again," Paris asked. "Stars Hollow Annul Music Day," Lorelai said. "Man, this town comes up the craziest crap," Jay said. "That's good, can I use that as a quote," Paris asked. "Knock yourself out," Jay said. "I don't see why Taylor is letting the town do this if he wont allow certain types of music," Lane said. "Yeah well, Luckily Taylor's on a bedtime schedule, so the real one starts around 9:00pm," Lorelai said. "If Miss. Patty comes through with that fake phone call, it will start at 3:00," Rory said. "Oh, Miss Patty's doing the phone call this year," Lorelai asked. "Yep, and we all agreed you will never do it again," Rory said. "Ok, so I messed up," Lorelai said, "He actually stayed up past his bedtime to make sure we did nothing wrong," Lane said. "The real one started at 11:00pm that day," Rory said. "I told you all we had a better chance if Luke did it," Jay said, "Plus, he would've gotten joy out of tricking Taylor." "That's true," Rory said. "Ok, so I won't mess up again," Lorelai said. "Right," Lane said.

Lorelai took a cd out of the box. "Aerosmith," she asked. "Don't you love Jaded," Lane asked. "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing was good too," Rory pointed out. "Hello, Cryin, the best of all time," Lorelai said. "Crazy was the best," Jay told them. "No, Janie's Got A Gun," Paris retaliated. "Yeah, you love anything involving a gun don't you Paris," Jay asked. "Sure do," Paris said. They all looked up in a thinking matter. "Remember Walk This Way," Lorelai asked, Only started with a little kiss, like this…" "Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school and your feet flyin' up in the air," Lane sang. "Singin' hey diddle, diddle, with your kitty in the middle of your swing like you didn't care," Jay added. The three looked at Rory. She smiled and sang the next part, "So I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play." The all stared at Paris. She looked back at them and shrugged, "Wasn't me she was foolin' cause I knew what she was doin' And I knowed love was here to stay." They all started singing afterward. "When she told me to walk this way…"

Meanwhile, Logan was getting ready for his day with Rory. To prove how much better he was, he chose to spend the day at her house with her friends and her mother. Only so they could get to know him better, and get on their good side of course. He pulled up their driveway and parked the car.

"How did we go from the topic of Aerosmith to Bratz," Rory asked. "We all work in mysterious way, Rory," Lorelai said. She pressed play on the cd player and began listening to some songs. "Please, like those dolls even sing the songs," Paris said. "I hope you don't tell that to any little girl who likes those dolls," Jay said. "Look who you're talking to," Rory said. "You have a point," Jay sighed, "Hell hath no fury like Paris!" The doorbell rang interrupting Paris' comeback. "I'll get it," Lane said. She got out of her chair and walked towards the front door. She opened it to find Logan. "Logan, hey," Lane smiled. "Hi, Lane," he said. She moved aside to let him in. "Are you sure you want to spend the whole day with all of us," Lane asked closing the door, "I mean Rory is crazy enough alone, but all of us?" "I'm sure," Logan said, "I can be crazy for a day." They walked into the kitchen. "Logan, what's up buddy," Jay waved. "Hey," Logan smiled. "You missed the Aerosmith conversation, but you're just in time for the Bratz," Lorelai said. "They are dolls," Paris said, "They cant sing!" "Still, the music is good," Jay said. "Yeah," Lane said, "Listen to this." Paris and Jay looked at her. "Tell me stories, paint a picture, hang it in the sky, tell no lies and keep no secrets, time stands still as days go by." "That's deep," Logan said. "What's the name of that song," Rory asked. "I Don't Care," Lane said. "Come on," Paris said, "They can't even say a word that ends in -ing!" "Well neither can other music artist," Lane said. "Especially rap artist for some reason," Jay said, "Most of the words they use aren't even in the dictionary." "Back to Bratz," Lorelai said, "Make You Wanna Dance is stylin." "See, see," Paris pointed out. It's just a way to make money," Logan said, "Little girls love it, and the more stuff they come out with, the more they love it, and want it." "Well I know what will be in Rory's Christmas stocking this year," Lorelai said.

"If you all are talking about it, it must be good," Logan said. "What's that supposed to mean," Lorelai asked jokingly. "Anything talked about among you all is something that's worth checking out," Logan answered. "Yeah, that's true," Lorelai said. "Unless we clarify it as something that's bad," Rory said. "Like Kirk's movies," Paris said. "Funny, but bad," Lane said. "You remember Brad from Chilton," Lorelai asked. "Oh, yeah," Rory laughed. "His speech, that was something," Jay said. "He sucked," Paris admitted. "Yeah," Jay sighed. "When he sang that song," Lorelai told them, "I knew true comedy." "Cherish is the word he wanted to describe, bong x4," Paris said. "Are you serious," Lane asked. "Yes," Rory said. "Madeline and Louise told him to go out a winner," Jay said. "Well unfortunately he took the wrong turn and missed the finish line," Lorelai said. "Wasn't he the one you said went to Broadway," Lane asked. "Broadway," Logan repeated. "And he bragged about it in his speech too," Lorelai said, "As most of you know, I was in some fancy cool Broadway play. With big fancy stars who aren't known to any normal teenager!"

"Remember when Lane dyed her hair to go against her mother," Rory asked. "That was not a good day for me," Lane said. "She chickened out after we dyed it," Rory said. "Oh yeah, I saw you two running around the town," Lorelai said. "You dyed your hair purple," Jay asked. "Yes," Lane said. "Did your mom ever see it," Logan asked. "No, we dyed it back to it's original color before she could see," Lane said. "See Logan, I told you we're crazy," Lane said. "So you dye your hair and change it back," Logan said, "That's technically crazy." "Trust me, we've all had pretty shocking moments," Jay said. "Remember CSPAN," Paris asked. "Oh yeah," Lorelai said. "I had my mouth open for a while," Jay said. "That was shocking," Lorelai said. I didn't hear about that one," Lane said. "If you watch CSPAN you did," Rory said, "But I don't remember if it was a live taping or not." "I want to hear about this," Logan said. "I told CSPAN, and everyone in that place that I didn't get into Harvard and it was because I had sex," Paris told them. "No," Logan shook his head in disbelief. "Yes," Paris nodded. "Were you crazy," Lane asked. "Still am," Paris said. "What about you Jay," Logan asked. "Well, I wouldn't compare mines to Paris, but somewhat like Lane's except no dying back," Jay told him. "Now that was funny," Lane said. "Taylor hated you for a month," Lorelai said. "What happened," Logan asked. "I was babysitting these two brats and fell asleep. I woke up, and I was green," Jay told them. "Green," Logan asked. "I picked on you so much," Lorelai said. "I got a green with envy joke in," Lane laughed. "Then we topped it off with It's Not Easy Being Green," Lorelai snickered. "Taylor accused you of not supporting the hometown team because the other team was green and yellow," Rory said. "And to tick him off, I wore a yellow shirt and went to that game," Jay said. "I'd pay for those pictures," Paris said. "I have some," Lorelai suggested. "No," Jay laughed. "What about you Lorelai," Logan asked. "Oh, so many," Rory giggled. "Not that many," Lorelai said, "Only two." "Two," Lane, Jay, Paris, and Rory exclaimed. "Ok, maybe more, but I'm only telling two," Lorelai said. "Ok, tell," Paris said. "When I had to speak at the high school, same day that Lane dyed her hair, those high school student asked questions that caught me off guard," Lorelai said, "The way I answered them made it look to the parents as if I was promoting underage sex, and getting pregnant." "Oh, you told me about that, Luke laughed at you didn't he," Rory said. "Yes he did, and he laughed when Kirk asked me out," Lorelai frowned. Everyone at the table started laughing. "It's not funny," Lorelai said. "Yes it is," Lane laughed. "Luke actually encouraged him," Lorelai said. "Now that's funnier than me being green," Jay laughed. "Logan, do you think this is funny," Lorelai asked. "Oh look, a Maroon 5 cd," Logan pointed. "See, at least he has the decency to change the subject," Lorelai pouted.

"I'm a little hungry," Rory said. "So am I," Lane said. "Well, we could ask Lorelai could she cook something," Paris started. "But this Lorelai can't cook," Lorelai finished. "You know, I don't think any Lorelai can cook," Rory said, "We can make sandwiches, but we can't cook." "As a matter a fact, I don't think any Gilmore can cook," Lorelai thought, "I mean, I've seen mom and dad eat, and mom hire and fire maids, but never cook themselves." "Well, why don't we all go out for lunch, my treat," Logan suggested. "Logan, we really couldn't take advantage of you like that," Lorelai said. "I insist," Logan said. "Ok, let's go," Paris said, "And lock the doors, I don't want my cd's stolen." "This is Stars Hollow," Jay said. "No crime happens here," Rory said. "Besides, the only person who listens to Paula Cole is Taylor," Lane said. "They walked out the house and Lorelai locked the door. "Are you serious," Rory asked. "You should hear his version of Where Have All The Cowboys Gone," Lane laughed. They walked down the stairs of the porch while laughing. Logan shook his head, "I hope that isn't his favorite song."


End file.
